This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various different types of antennas are used in the automotive industry, including AM/FM radio antennas, Satellite Digital Audio Radio Service (SDARS) antennas, Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) antennas, cellular antennas, etc. Multiband antenna assemblies are also commonly used in the automotive industry. A multiband antenna assembly typically includes multiple antennas to cover and operate at multiple frequency ranges.
Automotive antennas may be installed or mounted on a vehicle surface, such as the roof, trunk, or hood of the vehicle to help ensure that the antennas have unobstructed views overhead or toward the zenith. The antenna may be connected (e.g., via a coaxial cable, etc.) to one or more electronic devices (e.g., a radio receiver, a touchscreen display, navigation device, cellular phone, etc.) inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle, such that the multiband antenna assembly is operable for transmitting and/or receiving signals to/from the electronic device(s) inside the vehicle.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.